FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a data recording camera. More particularly the invention relates to a data recording camera in which the date or other data may be selectively recorded on film material simultaneously with exposure of the film material to image-wise light reflected from a scene to be photographed, and in which prior to taking of a photograph the correctness of and position of such recorded data relative to a subsequently produced image of a scene may be determined by a photographer by observation through the camera veiwfinder.
There are known various types of camera which permit recording of a serial number, the date, or other data in association with each photograph produced, such data being generally produced in an unobtrusive portion of a photograph, for example in a lower corner portion of a finished print. When data to be recorded is the date, for example, several photographs may be taken on the same day, or successive photographs may be taken on different days, and therefore, rather than have the setting of data recording means changed simultaneously with advance of film in the camera, as is the case when photographs are required to be numbered serially, for example, it is necessary to provide externally actuable setting means for moving data specification means inside the camera to indicate different dates. In this case, in conventional cameras there has been the disadvantage that it has not been possible for a photographer to confirm that the externally actuable setting means has accurately moved the data specification means to a correct setting. Similarly, after use of a camera for a certain time, because the data specification means, being mechanically actuated, may fail to be moved after use of the camera for a comparatively long time to different settings, data may be recorded not in unobtrusive portions of photographs, but in portions in which photographs are spoiled by the data, and with a conventional camera it has not been possible to confirm that data will be recorded in a requisite portion of a photograph, with the result that, since the photographer is not made aware of any fault of the data specification means until completion of exposure of the entirety of at least one roll of film and of subsequent processing of exposed film, many photographs may be have incorrect data recorded thereon or may be spoiled by having data obtrusively recorded thereon. Also, for all kinds of data, it may sometimes be required not to record data for a particular photograph, but to use the entirety of a film frame for photographing a scene, in other words it is desirable that it be possible to selectively effect recording of data. With conventional data-recording camera making it possible to selectively record data has generally required complex construction.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a data recording camera in which a photographer may confirm that value and position of subsequently recorded data are correct during the normal process of observing a scene to be photographed through the camera viewfinder.
It is another object of the invention to provide a data recording camera which permits selective recording or non-recording of data together with photographs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a data recording camera having a compact construction.
In accomplishing these and other objects there is provided according to the present invention a data recording camera including a data specification means which is provided inside the camera, is movable to different settings by externally actuation means and which is constituted by one or more rotatable disks each of which has items numerical or other data marked on a peripheral portion thereof, identical items of data being marked on diametically opposed portions of the disk periphery. When a disk is moved to a particular setting, the corresponding data value on one side of the disk is in a position such that upon actuation of an independent light source simultaneously with opening of the camera shutter to expose a film frame, a latent image of the data value is recorded on the film frame, and the identical data value on the diametrically opposite peripheral portion of the disk is so located that the image thereof may be directed to the camera viewfinder system, where it may be viewed by the photographer, the position of this image relative to a frame defined in the viewfinder system and indicative of a photographic area being the same as that of the produceable image of the data value to the film frame, whereby the photographer may confirm, prior to taking a photograph, that data will be recorded in a required portion of the photograph, and may also verify that recorded data is of a requisite value. The independent light source is actuated when the camera shutter is actuated on condition that an external control switch is switched on. This switch is switched off when it is determined that for example because of malfunction of the data specification means or setting means, recorded data will not be in a suitable position relative to a photograph, or when, for artistic or other reasons, it is not required to record data for a particular photograph.